


Special Day Scare

by Demon_Apostle



Series: Oil and Ink [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Implied Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Light Angst, M/M, Mechanic Jesse McCree, Punk Hanzo, Tattoo Artist Hanzo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: Hanzo was already worrying about certain things concerning their anniversary, but it appears as though McCree wants to unintentionally add more to the list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS LONG OVERDUE, YOU HAVE NO IDEA. I already had this idea going when I first posted Cherry Kiss, but I could never get around to writing it.
> 
> Then I managed to start on it at midnight...
> 
> I own nothing... Except maybe the AU, but I'm gonna need clarification if that's the case.

When it came to important dates, Hanzo liked to think he had an amazing memory. He could remember birthdays, holidays, even the dates that others would probably think weren't that special in the least (like the day his dragon was finally complete, even though remembering the date now after running from his family has become somewhat painful). Genji would joke that his brother had the memory of an elephant (even though neither were really sure of the validation behind that comparison) and would be able to remember any details of any day, no matter how minor. It was definitely a talent he liked to gloat about to his boyfriend who, unsurprisingly enough, could barely remember the most important dates most of the time (but ask him questions about a car and he could tell you everything about it).

 

It didn't make Hanzo angry, he just wondered how many times McCree was going to forget both the older man's birthday and their anniversary, the latter of the two coming up in less than a week. Both men had already been together for almost four years, and this coming date would be the proof that they had managed to stay together for that long. Last year had been better in regards to McCree actually doing something for Hanzo, but the older man had found out later (thanks to Zenyatta accidentally providing him with the information) that Genji had been the one to remind the mechanic, not to mention he was also the one who set up their dinner reservation at the last minute.

 

As the elder Shimada had said before, he wasn't angry, but he wasn't exactly pleased either. Hanzo just hoped this year would be different and that Genji didn't need to intervene in order to make sure his brother and friend stayed together. The older man appreciated the help, but he knew that at some point, McCree needed to remember on his own, and he wanted this year to be when that happened. Hanzo even went so far as to call his brother and ask him to not get involved, rolling his eyes when Genji said he was ‘so unappreciative of his little brother’, but felt relieved when the younger Shimada had chosen to respect the older man's wishes.

 

Now he just had to wait until the day their anniversary came and see for himself whether or not he needed to have a long talk with McCree.

 

He already has a gift picked out, a rather nice pair of cowboy boots that would help the mechanic keep up with his love of western gunslingers and also replace the pair he had already worn to death. Two birds with one stone, and it made Hanzo smile with pride (although he did have his friend Satya to thank since she recommended the store he bought them from). The older man did wonder for a brief moment if he should also reserve them a table at a restaurant or something, but on the off chance that Genji actually wasn't going to stay out of Hanzo's business and once again do what he felt like (because he's already done that so many times before, despite the elder Shimada's constant pleas), he decided against it and figured he'd wait and find out when McCree got home.

 

So when the day of their anniversary came, Hanzo was ready, gift sitting on the floor by the couch while the television was used as background noise. He was waiting patiently for his boyfriend who, from what he could recollect, told the older man this morning he'd be home in the afternoon.

 

Something that should have happened about three hours ago. The younger man had told Hanzo that he would only be at the shop from ten to two (his boss telling him to come in just in case they needed extra hands), and the clock told him it was already after five. The elder Shimada hadn't received a call or text telling him where McCree was, and after he noticed the time, anxiety had begun to settle deep in his gut. He didn't think the mechanic was off doing something with someone else behind Hanzo's back because with how much he doted on the older man, there was no way that was true. There was also the fact McCree was a grown man who didn't need someone constantly checking in and acting like a mother first, and a boyfriend second, so he had a reason for not checking in before it turned to five. But knowing that the mechanic wasn't cheating only left a few scenarios that were less than helpful in curbing the fear he was starting to feel, and by the time five-thirty rolled around, the elder Shimada was seriously debating spamming McCree's phone with calls and messages. He already had the number pulled up, but the moment his thumb began hovering over the call icon, the door flew open and a disheveled looking McCree practically ran into the apartment. Hanzo almost jumped five feet into the air from his spot on the couch, but before he could question the younger man and get a reason as to why the other felt it was necessary to scare him half to death, the elder Shimada's coat was tossed his way and his shoes were placed in front of him.

 

“Get ready, we need ta go.” Hanzo looked dumbly at both the coat and his shoes, finally looking up at McCree who just stared at him expectantly. The older man was about to ask if everything was alright, but it seemed the mechanic didn't want to waste anymore time as he motioned for Hanzo to get moving.

 

“Come on, darlin’! We gotta get a move on or we'll be late!” Even though he wasn't sure what was happening or why McCree was in such a hurry, the elder Shimada did as he was told and put on his coat and shoes. Once that was done, the younger man pulled him out the door and to the truck (successfully making Hanzo forget the cowboy boots back in the apartment because of all the excitement), and they were soon driving down the road at dangerous speeds. It was here that the older man became very concerned because normally, McCree was a careful driver who always followed the rules of the road. Now though, he was practically flying down the different streets (all of his focus on what was in front of him so that the older man had no chance of asking about what was going on), making Hanzo start to fear for their lives and finally figure out what that handle on the ceiling of the vehicle was meant for.

 

Thankfully, the drive only lasted about ten minutes, and when McCree finally parked his truck, the elder Shimada noticed that they had driven to an Italian restaurant. He still had questions, but the mechanic was still rushing and not giving him any chance to talk, pulling Hanzo by the hand so he followed him into the restaurant. He could hear McCree mumble something about how they barely made it, but the older man's head was still reeling from everything happening within the span of fifteen minutes. It wasn't until they got inside (McCree apparently having called beforehand since they had a reservation at six under his name) was Hanzo finally able to take a moment and gather himself. He was still unsure of what was happening, but after being seated for about two minutes, the elder Shimada was finally able to question McCree about his behavior.

 

“Jesse, what was all that? And why are we at a restaurant?” The younger man just stares at him for a moment, blinking a few times before he lets out a laugh that catches the attention of a few customers sitting at the other tables.

 

“Damn, sweetheart. All that gloatin’ about yer good memory was apparently nothin’ but lies.” It was Hanzo's turn to stare, and after a beat of silence passed between them, McCree continued to relieve the elder Shimada of his confusion.

 

“Don't tell me I was the only one who remembered our anniversary this time.” That's when it hits the older man, the rushing, the reservation. The mechanic had apparently remembered what today was after all, and feeling like a fool for not realizing it sooner, Hanzo lets out a laugh of his own that makes McCree smile wider.

 

“Of course I did not forget. I was simply caught off guard because this is the first time _you_ have remembered without the help of outside forces.” Being reminded of his previous blunders makes the younger man squirm a little in his seat, but Hanzo soon alleviates it by taking one of McCree's hands in his own. The mechanic immediately grasps back, and his nervousness vanishes completely as he places a small kiss on the older man's hand.

 

“Sorry for not explainin’ myself earlier, sugar, but I had made the reservation for six and didn't get ta leave work until after four. We just kept gettin’ customers comin’ in left and right, and by the time it all died down, it had already gotten so late.” The explanation eases Hanzo's mind as he finally finds out why McCree hadn't come home until he did, and also why he was rushing the elder Shimada out the door instead of wrapping him in a hug and kissing him like their usual routine.

 

The only problem is that in all the chaos, Hanzo forgot his gift for the younger man. When he explained this, McCree just chuckled and shook his head.

 

“Don't worry about it darlin’, the day ain't over yet. ‘Sides, the present I got ya is still in the truck, so we're kinda even.” The older man rolled his eyes despite his smile, and figuring that he basically got everything he had hoped for, that Hanzo could just relax and spend some quality time with this outrageous man who stole his heart.

 

Later, Hanzo finds himself talking on the phone with Genji, his new, high-collared jacket hung up by the door while McCree is sleeping peacefully on his lap. All in all, the best anniversary yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the fluffy endings that make your heart melt, sue me. I need something to balance out my sadistic tendencies concerning fictional characters (as anyone who has read my other fanfictions concerning these two can guess).


End file.
